


Deicing

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cam pov, Drabble, F/M, Gen, one word prompt, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: A joyride ends badly.





	Deicing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the word prompt 'ice'

“You know how much hot water you’re in with the IOA?” Landry paces before him, hands strangling the air.

“Sir, why is the IOA even involved—I mean the jet was—”

“Because, Colonel, you decided to go on a joyride with an alien that ended up with you crashing in a field.”

“It wasn’t so much a crash as an emergency landing because of inclement—” Landry’s glare ends his explanation, and he returns to being passive in his reprimanding.

“Son, what the hell compelled you to take her up in a blizzard?”

“Honestly Sir, I don’t know.” He shrugs, hands still stapled behind his back. “She just asked.”


End file.
